Cam and Cat
by Milda Malione
Summary: Menurut Cam itu memalukan, tetapi Lillian menganggap itu adalah satu dari sekian hal manis yang bisa dilakukan Cam. Sepotong cerita dari Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns.


**Cam and Cat**

Disclaimer:

 _Harvest Moon belongs to its respected developers. I just borrow Lillian and Cam for this fic because they look cute together._

.

Genre:

Friendship/Romance

.

From Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns

…

.

…

" _Aku menemukan seekor kucing yang tersesat dan ingin memberinya makanan enak. Apakah ada yang memiliki tiga ekor ikan_ loach?" –Cam

Lillian segera menarik carikan kertas di Papan Pengumuman kota Bluebell begitu selesai membaca pesan dari Cam. Laki-laki penjual bunga itu sudah sering meminta bunga _chamomile_ atau _lavender_ dalam pesannya, tetapi baru kali ini Cam meminta dibawakan ikan hasil tangkapan di sungai dalam hutan. _Cam menemukan seekor kucing dan ingin memberinya makan_ , Lillian menyimpulkan. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Cam akan memasak ikan pesanannya, namun ternyata perkiraan Lillian salah. Ikan itu hanya akan diberikan Cam pada kucing.

Mendadak saja Lillian tersenyum simpul. Senyumnya terkembang karena dua alasan. Pertama, karena ia tak menyangka Cam akan menaruh perhatian pada kucing liar, dan kedua, karena ia teringat pada beberapa ekor ikan _loach_ hasil tangkapan semalam yang masih ada di dalam kereta kudanya.

Ingatan Lillian terbukti. Salah satu tempat di kereta kudanya memang menyimpan tiga ekor ikan _loach_. Jumlah yang pas dengan permintaan Cam. Bersyukur karena ia tak perlu lagi masuk ke dalam hutan, Lillian naik ke atas kuda putihnya. Diarahkannya si kuda untuk berbelok ke sebelah kanan, menuju kios bunga Cam.

Meja kios Cam masih kosong ketika Lillian tiba di sana, sementara sang penjual berdiri membelakangi meja depan, menghadapi berikat-ikat bunga yang sedang disusun dan disiapkan untuk dijual.

"Hai, Cam." Lillian menyapa begitu turun dari kuda. Ia segera menambatkan kuda dan kereta miliknya di samping _Howard's Café_.

"Lillian," seru Cam, menoleh sekenanya, "Sudah sibuk pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya kemudian seraya kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada bunga-bunga miliknya.

"Tidak juga. Aku kemari membawa ikan _loach_."

Sesaat Cam menahan pita yang ia gunakan untuk mengikat bunga. Ia mencabut setangkai gerbera dalam ikatan itu, menghentikan pekerjannya, lalu mendekati Lillian.

"Kau membaca pesanku? _Thanks_ ," katanya sambil menyerahkan gerbera itu pada perempuan yang berdiri di samping meja kiosnya.

Serta merta Lillian menerima bunga yang disodorkan Cam. Sepasang pipinya merona, "Um, ya, tunggu sebentar." Sebelum sempat terjebak dalam suasana yang canggung dan mampu membuatnya salah tingkah, Lillian segera berlalu menuju kereta kudanya. Bunga gerbera dalam genggamannya ia tukar dengan kantung berisi ikan-ikan _loach_ untuk Cam.

"Wow, ikannya masih segar. Terima kasih banyak," komentar Cam begitu menerima ikan pesanannya.

Lillian membalas dengan senyum. Ia masih berdiri di samping kios bunga Cam, memperhatikan sang penjual bunga.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Cam bertanya tiba-tiba ketika sepasang mata bulat Lillian belum lepas memandanginya.

Lillian mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, aku hanya heran mengapa kau sangat memperhatikan kucing liar yang kau temukan itu."

Cam terdiam sejenak. Diletakkannya kantung berisi ikan di atas meja.

Ia menghela napas, "A—apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Kucing itu masih sangat kecil. Dan Ibunya entah ada di mana…" Roman mukanya mendadak berubah menjadi sendu, "Dia mendekatiku, mengusap-usap kakiku dengan bulu lembutnya."

"Oh…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Lillian.

"Kucing itu… sangat lucu," lanjut Cam, "dan aku… aku tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke sini?"

"Aku tak bisa membawanya ke rumah Howard." Cam memelankan suaranya, "Jadi aku ingin memberinya makanan. Itu saja."

Cam menunduk, seolah ingin menghitung ada berapa helai rumput di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Um, bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu? Ini… memalukan." Ia berkata setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Cam," panggil Lillian lembut. Cam tak lagi tertunduk, "menurutku itu sangat… manis."

Pipi Lillian semakin merona, sementara seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Cam.

 _Rasanya ia ingin memberikan berikat-ikat bunga pada gadis itu_.

.

FIN!

…

.

…

The shortest fic I've ever written so far, terinspirasi dari salah satu request dari Cam di HM: Tales of Two Towns.

Thanks for reading. How about a review?

Regards,

—MM


End file.
